The Institute terminal entries
The Institute terminal entries are a series of entries found on various terminals in The Institute in Fallout 4. Computer terminal View Access Log Maintenance terminal 6 View Access Logs View Access Logs Terminal (Father) Kellogg, Conrad - Enhanced Life Expectancy Status Reports Personal Notes Engage Evacuation Protocol BD-2 Master Security Lockdown Override Director Access: Synth Shutdown Ayo quarters private terminal Disable security safeguards Binet quarters terminal Fancy Lads Snack Cakes View Access Logs View Access Logs Terminal (infirmary) View Access Logs Incident Reports Incident IN2845t Incident IN2677t Incident IN2433t Incident IN2128t Incident IN2058t Incident IN2049t Personal Notes BioScience terminal (desk) SZI Phase 2 Development large, nothing too small. Most promising candiates: genus delphinus, genus Carcharhinus. On-site habitat will be a logistical challenge. Expansion of Bioscience likely necessary, including large water tank. Many logistical challenges to implement, Facilities division likely to oppose this. Have to pitch this as the first step in a broader plan: What else can go in the aquatic habitat? Can we grow food there? What other experiments could we do? Could we develop underwater synth models to carry out seabed salvage operations? Probably far-fetched - need to work on this more. Will table this journal for the time being, focus on other priorities until I can come up with more reasons that we'll benefit from the aquatic habitat. Can still gather data in the meantime. }} Warwick Homestead Initiative Mission Statement Project Implementation Status Reports Behavioral Anomaly Report too great. - Karlin }} View Access Logs BioScience terminal (wall) Departmental Notices Our Special Guest Has Arrived Power Conservation Synth Zoology - The Next Step Soil pH Values View Access Logs BioScience terminal Close Bioscience Security Door Open Bioscience Security Door FEV lab entry terminal Deactivate Laser Grid Reactivate Laser Grid Terminal (FEV lab) Subject Status Subject CM-151 Subject CF-224 Subject CM-153 Subject CM-092 Subject CF-199 Subject CM-187 Subject CF-203 Progress Reports 2277.7.10 2286.4.10 2287.2.10 REDACTED Terminal (Doctor Li) View Access Logs Project Status Phase Three Synth Prototype Laser Weapons Misc. Projects Personal Notes Terminal (Ormand) View Access Logs Research Proposals Human Cybernetics Cold Fusion Miniaturization Plasma Weaponry Personal Notes OR Terminal (Watson) View Access Logs Regulation Updates Personal Notes Personal Notes Robotics terminal (Father) Departmental Notices Impending Arrival Power Conservation Update Concerns re: Child Synth Prototype Missing Synth Investigation Synth vs.Android View Access Logs Robotics terminal Production Schedule Planned System Upgrades Current Project Upcoming projects View Access Logs Robotics terminal (Oberly) Maintenance Requests Surface Work Crew Tracking View Access Logs View Access Logs SRB terminal (upper) Reclamation Target Tracking List of Informants View Access Logs View Access Logs SRB terminal (lower) Departmental Notices Our New Visitor Missing Synth Investigation Infiltrator Unit: McDonough Access to SRB Power Conservation Inventory Management View Access Logs Terminal (Institute Reactor) Radiation Levels Activate Radiation Purge System Deactivate Radiation Purge System Terminal Reactor Status Radiation Levels Inside Reactor Initiate Reactor Shutdown Sequence Initiate Reactor Startup Sequence Radiation Levels Activate Radiation Purge System Deactivate Radiation Purge System Robotics Departmental Notices SRB Investigation Gen 1 phase-out Unique Project View Access Logs SRB terminal 2 Threat Assessment Brotherhood of Steel Railroad Raider Gangs Super Mutants Organized Crime Watcher Allocation View Access Logs SRB terminal 4 Threat Assessment Watcher Allocation View Access Logs Category:Fallout 4 terminal entries ru:Отдел бионаук — записи в терминалах